Yasopp
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Yasopp (ヤソップ, Yasoppu) is the Sharp shooter of the Red-Haired pirates. He is one of Red-Haired Shanks main crewmembers. Appearance His appearance is very similar to his son, Usopp, however he does not share the same nose and instead of black hair has blonde hair. Early on in the series his hair was styled similar to Usopp's style, but later appearances show him with it in dreads. Also was his body, earlier on, more slim while in his latest appearance, it seems to have become more muscular. His name is written on his headband, while in his latest appearance he has no headband and his name is written on his upper right arm. Personality He shares many personality traits with his son, including being able to encourage the rest of his crew to join in with his fun. He is very proud of his son Usopp, to the point where he would often talk over and over again about his son to Luffy (which led Luffy to recognize Usopp on sight from Yasopp's stories alone). During his time in Luffy's village Yasopp felt close to Luffy, who was the same age as Usopp, because he was separated from his son Usopp. In the anime only, Yasopp revealed in a duel to Daddy the Father that he had been a hopeless father who was unable to do anything for his wife and son. One Piece anime - Episode 50, Daddy and Yasopp. He is almost always seen with Lucky Roux. Abilities and Powers Yasopp is a gifted sharp-shooter capable of shooting the legs off an ant at 100 feet without harming the rest of it. Weapons Being a sniper, he carries guns around with him almost all the time. Early on he is seen carrying a pistol type flintlock type of gun, but later he carries a musket version. History Past Story Not much is known about Yasopp's past. When Usopp was young Yasopp left his home village to become a pirate, under the insistance of his sickly wife who wanted him to persue his dreams no matter what. Yasopp then joined the Red-Haired pirates and followed Red-Haired Shanks and his crew to Luffy's village. While at the village Yasopp would often demostrate his increditable shooting skills to Luffy, as while as tell him stories of his son Usopp. He left the village with the others and sailed back to the Grand Line. Present Story Yasopp is seen again when Mihawk brings news of Luffy's coming and later when Shanks decides to visit Whitebeard. In recent chapters, he questioned the real reason for Shanks attacking Whitebeard since he had apparently said he wouldn't start a fight. Major Battles *In the anime only, Yasopp had a duel with Daddy the Father. Daddy lost against Yasopp and wanted to be killed since he lost the duel but Yasopp let him live when he saw a picture of his daughter. One Piece anime - Episode 50, Daddy and Yasopp. Merchandise He was issued alongside his son Usopp in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. Translation and Dub Issues He was part of the rewrite used by 4Kids to cut out Laboon during the Laboon arc. The scene he was used for involved the finding of their log pose. In the 4Kids version, the log pose was inside Usopp's pocket which was found when it fell out. Usopp had a "flashback" (the scene of Yasopp saying "I can shoot the antene off a ant" was used to mouth the words) where he apparently told his wife Usopp will find this useful when Usopp becomes a pirate. However, while not a major plot hole there is no indication Yasopp or his wife had any ideas Usopp would be a pirate. In the 4Kids dub, both he and his son Usopp are played by the same voice actor. In the orignal they have different Voice actors. However, it is common practice for an voice actor to portray both parent and child in a show. Trivia * Yasopp's name has been spelt in several different ways. Sometimes it will be spelt Yassopp, other times his name will just be written as Yaso. References See also Category:Pirates Category:Snipers Category:East Blue Characters Category:Red-Haired Pirates Category:Male Category:Human